The Investigation Of Takashi Mitsuki
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Haruhi Mitsuki is the next heir to the Mitsuki dynasty, after her brother Takashi who had recently killed himself, over come with grief she tries desperately to piece everything together, only to discover that her brother wasn't who he appeared to be and that life as she's known it is about to change.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Haruhi Mitsuki. And I am the new heir to the Mitsuki clan, we specialize in finance, were bankers, we have multiple banks set around Japan, and we are one of the richest families in Japan.

My brother, Takashi, was the original heir to the Mitsuki clan, but he had a very early end. He killed himself, he bit a bullet and ended his life.

As far as I know there was no note, I wasn't allowed into his room after his death, it was successfully boarded off less than a half an hour after his death.

At his funeral there were no tears, and my parents were as hard as stone. I on the other hand was hysterical.

Me and my brother have always been close, he was two years older then me and he always protected me, he had dark hair and the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen, a lot of people say we looked alike, I think that was the worse thing I could hear at the funeral.

He was my savior, he always protected me, from the bullying, from the harsh expectations of my family, he was the warm hearted one, and I loved him more then anything.

Even so he was a troubled child, he always acted against Mother and Father's wishes, from the loud rock music, to stealing Father's cigar's to even getting arrested for underage drinking. After that, Mother and Father sent him to reformatory school and when he came back he just wasn't the same.

But it wasn't a bad change, for once he seemed happy. His eyes held a light that I've never seen before, and his grin was wider then I ever thought possible, but his attitude changed a lot too. Instead of fearing our parents he cursed them out.

The last night I saw him, before he killed himself he had gotten into it with our Father, I couldn't hear much, in fact I stayed hidden in my room, but as I creeped out I heard him storm out. And the last thing I saw was his lean figure, and tears streaming down his cheeked.

I don't think he ever saw me there, but after that I fell asleep, and the nest morning he was gone. Apparently he shot himself in the head sometime after he got back, I looked at my Father that morning, I couldn't stop, I kept waiting for him to show some kind of remorse from the fight, or mourning for his son's death.

He never did.

Instead he became obsessed with molding me into the perfect heir, which meant enrolling me in the most prestigious school in the country, Ouran Academy. Buying me expensive clothes, getting my hair done, and keeping a close eye one me. I think their afraid of their second child going rouge.

But there's more to this then my parents are letting on, I know it.

"I will find out what happened to you. I swear by it."


	2. Chapter one: My Kind of First Day

Chapter one:

**A/N: I decided I didn't like what I did with chapter one so I decided to change it. I hope this is better. **

_The walls are white as snow, the floor is clear as day, the sky floats under it, I smile as I see a passing cloud, I should be scared but something about this seems peaceful. _

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice asks, smooth as silk, the air around me suddenly fills with tobacco smoke, I cough on instinct. _

"_Come on now, It isn't that bad." The voice scolds, I feel a hand on my back then, it feels so warm, comforting. _

"_Takashi.." I mumble, spinning around and pulling the lean figure into a hug, I have to get him before he leaves again. _

"_Or before you wake up." _

"_What?" I ask, finally taking the risk and looking up to meet his eyes, the same small almond blue that I remember, with the same light they had the last time I saw them. _

_He smiles at me then, "Isn't it obvious? I can hear your thoughts." He holds me tighter then. "I'm always with you, and I'm sorry I put you through so much pain." _

"_Do you regret it?" The worlds tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them, I look up at him wide eye'd with the words, I couldn't explain it but I've always felt like mentioning his death would make him slip away. _

_But instead he smiles. "My only regret is hurting you and those I truly care about, try to remember that I'm happy now." _

"_How am I supposed to remember that when you never told me!" I snap. _

"_You knew, you saw the change in me, you were the only one in this family that picked up on it." _

"_Then why didn't I know what you were about to do, why did I fall asleep?" I couldn't control my words now, nor could I stop my tears, a steady flow that seeped through my brothers black T- shirt, that's odd, all of his shirts were pleated. _

_If possible, he held me tighter, his black hair nuzzling against the nape of my neck. _

"_You had no way of knowing Haruhi, you didn't know what was going on aside from my life here. There's so much that you don't know." _

"_But what do you mean Brother? Why did you do it?" _

_Beep beep beep beep_

"_Your waking up now, try to save the tears for you may need them someday." _

"_No I want answers!" _

_beep beep beep beep_

"BROTHER!"

I turn to see the alarm clock, which had intruded my thoughts, with one swift motion I send it across the room. I wipe the tears off my face and stand up, it's time to get ready for school.

I don't bother with a shower this morning, after all I spent almost seven hours in the bath last night, I couldn't think of anything else to do, my parents didn't approve of crying so I cried in private.

Instead I slip on my uniform, a long, yellow dress with a pink bow around the waist as well as the collar, it wasn't the most flattering dress but at this point I felt myself strain from caring.

I take a hair brush and start to brush my long black hair before throwing it into a pony tail, I didn't really feel like wearing make-up but I didn't want to hear my mother scold me about not wearing it so I quickly applied the foundation, the pearl eye shadow, the hint of blush, the two coats of mascara, and finished it off with a nude lip.

I used to love applying make-up but lately nothing seemed to make me happy.

I grab my book bag then, filled to the brim with new binders, paper, pencils, and pens. Sliding it over my shoulder I walk down the long spiral steps to the dinning room, We always had breakfast together, it was a tradition, well it was when my parents were actually here, considering the funeral they took a couple days off, just enough to look like they cared.

I took a seat as in the middle of the long table, my mother sat perched on one end, while my father on the other hand took his seat on the opposite end.

"Good morning Mother, good morning Father."

"Good morning Haruhi." Father says, as usual Mother says nothing.

"It's the first day of school today." My Father muses. I cringe at the thought, my first day as a Freshman, and my first day at Ouran's Private Academy.

"It's only be a few days since your Brother's passing, make sure you hold it together." He scolds.

"Your Father was kind enough to inform the press that he died from an automobile accident, not a suicide." My Mother adds in.

"Well that's very sweet of you." I drone, trying my absolute best to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

My parents don't notice it.

"Very good." They both state, as we all start to dig into our meal, when my parents aren't home I can eat whatever I want, but when their hear I'm stuck with something bland and gross, such as this which I can't even figure out exactly what it is, I poke at the yellow mush.

"Now remember, with your Brother gone your the new heir to the Mitsuki dynasty. Make sure you act like it." My Mother says, her narrow blue eyes narrowing even more at me as she sends me an icy glare, her first child made a lot of mistakes, so now with him gone and a shot at redemption there would be no more room for mistakes.

"Yes Mother."

"Good you may go." And with that she waves me off, proceeding to yell at the maids. They were taking it the hardest, my Brother took a strong liking to them, and he would always be there to protect them and help them around the house, to Mother it was a disgrace, to me, it was sweet.

I walk out to the limo by myself, usually I'd have Takashi accompanying me, and when my parent's weren't home, we would even drive to school in his car, he would go fast, just to scare me, letting a cigarette hang from his lips while I would cough subconsciously.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." He would say.

Which did nothing but remind me of that dream, that stupid dream, there was something I didn't know and if they say is true, that dreams do hold meanings, then I was meant to find out the truth.

"Takashi.." I whisper as the limo pulls up to the wide gates of Ouran Private Academy.

The students are bustling around, all chatting and doing their thing, some girls are passing out, hearts covering their eyes. I walk through the crowd unfazed, and that's when the whispers start.

"Who is that?"

"Isn't that Haruhi Mitsuki?"

"You mean the one who's brother died?"

"Poor thing, I bet she's heart broken."

"I heard they were close, kind of like Romeo and Juliet but siblings!"

"Oh my, poor girl."

Instead of getting in any of the girls faces, or bursting into tears like any other person would I just keep my face of steel and proceed to walk into the school, I already got my schedule in the mail. Class 1-A, I wonder where that is.

I could try to figure it out myself using the map, but it's kind of hard to understand, I could ask somebody, but then I'd have to deal with whoever I asked asking me personal questions about my life, of course I could always just not go to class, decide not to bother with it, just walk out, go downtown to the cafe or something, in fact I could probably even go to the local bar and get a few drinks, you'd be surprised with what money could buy you. Of course that would end up with my parents mad at me, and I don't need that right now.

So instead I pull out the map, struggling to read it until I hear a voice behind me.

"Do you need help miss?"

I turn around to meet the wide brown orbs of a small boy who was wearing a high-school's uniform. He had sandy blonde hair and a wide smile on his face, he seemed harmless so I gave him a small smile.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for class 1-A do you know where that might be?"

"Oh yes! Your in class with the twins and Haru-chan!" He cheers, "Takashi come over here!"

"Takashi.." I whisper, he gives me an odd look. Don't freak out Haruhi, Takashi is a very common name, just don't think about things and everything will be okay.

"Miss are you alright?" The same boy asks, I didn't realize I was looking down cast into space until he snapped my attention.

But it wasn't until I meant his eyes that my whole world turned upside down, the same tan skin, the same narrow almond blue eyes, the same pointed jaw, even the same spiky hair cut.

"Y-Your Takashi?"

"Yeah." His voice was even the same, silky but strained.

I was looking at my brother, only there was no way he could be my brother, my brother was dead.

"Miss?"

I snap out of it instantly, running away, I can feel the tears stream down my face as I run into someone.

"Hey watch where your going!" Two voices call out.

"I'm sorry!" I choke out as I run.

I run and run and run, until my feet can't carry me anymore, finally leaning against a potted flower I vomit the remains of that yellow mush.

I left then, walking down to the cafe, I'm not like my brother, I don't want to go to a bar.

But as it turns out,

I didn't go to school that day.

**A/N: I like this chapter much better then the first one, I wanted to reveal more of the plot, and give the readers more of an insight on not only Haruhi's relationship with her brother but also her family life, and her reaction to her brother's death. I am much more happy with this version of the chapter. Please read and review to tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2: Facing my Fears

I didn't go home until around eleven that night, I just couldn't think up and excuse to tell my parents. I couldn't risk telling them that I meant a boy with my brother's face, they'd think I was crazy. So instead I told them that I just didn't feel like going.

That didn't go over well, and it ended up with me waking up the next morning with a red mark on my cheek. But I still couldn't get one thing from the argument out of my head.

"_Your just like you brother! A poor fucker, a disgrace to the family name!"_My Mother had yelled, truthfully I've never heard her scream like that before, my Mother was always so calm, like stone, but that night she lost it. Her screams sounded like nails on a chalk board, her nails, which were still indented in my cheek.

I sigh as I grab some concealer from my top drawer, I know I made a mistake, but I wish they could see that I was hurting, and I wish I could tell them what I saw. Same name, same face, same voice, but not the same boy. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

I slip on the uniform and this time leave my black hair down, letting my bangs hang in my face, my Mother's rule was that you could never repeat a hair style more then once a week.

As I walk down the hall way I notice a door boarded shut, my Brother's, they... they closed me off from him, as punishment for disobeying them.

There was no one in the dining room, and suddenly I wasn't feeling very hungry. I rush into the limo sitting back I roll up the window between me and my driver, and I start to cry.

My Brother, I'm the only one that even cares about your death, and they've taken you away from me! I bet all of your pictures have been taken down too. I can't believe this, why? Why?

"We have 10 minutes left Haruhi, you might want to start fixing your make-up." The driver calls over the intercom. How did he know?

"_Never underestimate the poor, they have the kind of knowledge that you and I never will."_

I smile at my brother's words before pressing the bottom on the intercom.

"Okay, thank you for telling me Sebastian."

"Your welcome Milady."

"Just call me Haruhi."

I get out of the limo then, not waiting for his help and I walk into the school, this time there were no whispers, in fact everyone stayed away from me. It was like they kept their distance, on account they thought they were going to break me.

Unfortunately that wasn't much help to me considering I was still struggling with this map.

I see the two of those boys again, the short one with the big brown eyes and the tall one with the face of my Brother.

"You said you wanted information Haruhi, it's time to stop being scared." I whisper to myself as I walk up to the two, my stomach clenches tighter and tighter with every move I make, when I walk up to them they both look at me, a little scared afraid of breaking me. I hate being thought of as weak.

I can feel my tears, so I bow down quickly. With my head down I say:

"My name is Haruhi Mitsuki, I'm a new student, my class is 1-A could you show me where that is?"

I raise my eyes to look at the two boys, who seem to be frozen in shock. The small one starts first, careful with his words.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is.. Takashi Morinozuka were third years."

That name, I stiffen. You can't keep being so weak Haruhi. Finally I look up at them, putting my facade back on, I give them a half smile, the most I could muster without breaking down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, but could you show me to my class?"

"Sure! Me and Usa-Chan would love to!" Honey says looking at Takashi quickly. "We'll see you later okay Takashi?"

"Okay."

And the Mitsukuni takes my hand and leads me down the halls.

"Thank you for that Mitsukuni." I say looking down.

"I know things must be hard for you right now, and you can call me Honey."

"Honey.." I say. "Okay, Honey.. And well yeah, but I didn't have a right to run off on you two like that."

"It's okay Haru-chan, everyone deals with things differently, it's okay to feel sad." He says cutely, it's hard to believe he's a third year.

"Yeah, and everyone knows too.."

He turns to me then. "Don't be sad, if your ever feeling sad just come and eat some cake with me." He says seriously as we get to the doors of class 1-A. Were a little late, but I don't have the energy to care.

I walk in as everyone turns to stare at me.

"Well miss Mitsuki I see you've decided to join us today." Our sensei scowls, she's middle aged, with long white blonde hair and warm brown eyes, she has a harsh voice, but her eyes give me a smile.

"Yeah.. Sorry about that." I say, not offering any other explanation.

"It's quite alright, if you could take a seat in between the twins that would be lovely." She says pointing to the only two twins in the room.

"_You have class with the twins and Haru-Chan!" _I remember Honey saying as I take a seat in between a pair of two auburn haired twins.

So they must know Honey and Taka- and that guy. I think to myself.

The guy behind me was actually the first to speak. "I'm Haruhi." He said, turning his wide brown eyes to me. "Ignore the twins if they try to play any of their idiotic games."

"Haruhiiiiiiii" They whine "Were disappointed in you!" The first twin says. "Yeah way to ruin all the fun." The second twin says.

"I'm Hikaru." The first twin says.

"And I'm Kaoru." The second twin replied.

"And were the Hitachiin twins!" They both say with wide grins, wait.. I cringe as it all clicks.

"_Hey watch where your going!" Two voices shouted. _

Of course, on my first day of school I just had to run into people in my class while I was crying. Just my luck.

"I-It's nice to meet you." I stutter, then turn to the first boy, Haruhi. "And you as well."

"I'm Haruhi Mitsuki, it seems we have the same name."

He laughs then. "That's pretty cool though, the name fits you." He says as I felt a blush spread to my cheeks.

"So have you come up with any new information on this girl?" Tamaki Suoh asked his best friend and director of the host club.

"There's nothing out of the usual really.." Mummer-ed the busy man as he furiously typed on his computer.

"She basically freaked out when she saw Mori-Sempie." Hikaru says leaning against the love seat with his brother.

"Yeah but she acted completely normal in class today." Kaoru added.

"She seemed really nice when I walked her to class!" Honey chipped in.

"Well her brother did just die, it would make sense for her to act a little off, I don't really see the point in researching it further." Kyoya says as he clicks on the last link, the file of her brothers death.

"Oh... Oh my..." The raven haired director says, all of his breath rushing out of him.

"What?" Tamaki asks as all the hosts crowd around, their faces all turning pale.

"Mori-sempie... He looks just like you." Haruhi gasps.

"And look at this, I don't personally see how a gun can be involved in a car crash." Kyoya stated.

"I think we need to keep a close eye on this girl. She could be dangerous." The raven haired man says, looking at his friends in horror.

"Haruhi Mitsuki.. A murderer?"

**A/N: Yet another plot twist. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
